This is an open-label, single dose study of LAMICTAL (lamotrigine) in pediatric patients with epilepsy who are not currently taking other antiepileptic drugs, to evaluate pharmacokinetics and safety. Three epileptic patients between 2 and 12 years of age will be admitted to the inpatient unit, administered lamotrigine (2 mg/kg) after baseline bloodwork, and followed over the next 48 hours with serial blood sampling. Safety measures will be assessed throughout the study. Up to 5 additional sites (and 9 more patients) are participating in this study.